


Beep Beep Richie

by fanatic_scribe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter 2 (movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak has tattoos you can't change my mind, Edging, Hair Pulling, I reject your canon and substitute it with my own, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Powerbottom Eddie, Richie Tozier has nipple piercings you can't change my mind, i can't fucking believe i forgot to tag orgasm denial in this the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: “Eddie wait.” He said a bit too eagerly.“Mmm.” Eddie seemed to realize this and pressed his leg firmer into Richie’s clothed erection, “Is there something you wanna say, Richie?” The snark was almost dripping off his words and he grinned.“I uhh well umm.” Richie’s cheeks are on fire now.“Spit it out,” Eddie emphasized his words by rubbing his thigh to Richie who in turn ground down on it.“Fuck Eddie.”Alternative Title: Richie's motor mouth and disobedience leaves Eddie with no other choice but to try and silence the man himself.





	Beep Beep Richie

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before but now I'm reposting it because someone pointed out that my old draft of this fic was very similar to a different authors and they were correct. I didn't want to take credit for someone else's hard work so I went back and re-edited the fic more. I still kept the same basic idea but reworked the story and I hope it reads better.

Richie could sense that something was off with Eddie. He was never very good at reading people but Eddie was different, spending his entire childhood trying to read his friend for signs of shared feelings does that to you. Eddie hadn’t said much of anything today and even though he didn’t talk as much as Richie he would always at least retort in their playful banter. That was weird. As they walked down the hotel hallway in silence Richie wondered what he did to make Eddie angry with him. 

He wondered if the dinner with his manager had made Eddie feel awkward. Richie did throw several jokes Eddie’s way with only a few looks thrown back, his manager almost ignored Eddie entirely. Maybe Eddie was upset at being left out while Richie meets with fans, even though Eddie choose to be on the sidelines. Maybe one of Richie’s jokes went a little too far for Eddie. Or maybe Eddie was just realizing that he hated touring with Richie and was getting fed up with it. 

Either way, Richie’s mind was spirling with so much anxiety that he was starting to go crazy. He was starting to think he should have an actual serious talk with Eddie to see why he was being so aloof. That only made his anxiety flare up more. The silence stretched as long as this hallway, Richie hated silence. 

Had the hallway always been this long?

When they finally made it to their door Richie can’t tell if he is relieved or terrified, he had a hard time fishing the key card out of his pocket and into the door. A red light flashed the first few times before the door finally unlocked. “Hey Eddie,” Richie tried not to let his voice quiver as he opened the door, “you’ve been acting kinda-” 

Before Richie could finish his question Eddie was pushing past him and grabbing the collar of his eye bleeding shirt and yanking him into the room. Before the door could even close Eddie had pulled Richie into a heated kiss, his hands fisted tightly at the shirt collar.

Eddie ran his tongue over Richie’s closed lips asking for entrance, which Richie was far too stunned to respond to. His brain had gone to heavy fog, one second he was spirling with anxiety and now Eddie was trying to devour his lips. Before Richie can even wrap his head around what was happening Eddie was roughly shoving him into the door. Richie had not even noticed the door closing behind them.

As Richie’s back slammed against the door he gasped against Eddie’s lips. Eddie took the opportunity to invade Richie’s mouth, licking the inside of his cheek and Richie became more confused and growing hornier with each passing second. Deciding to give in Richie closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, letting his tongue move with Eddie’s inside his mouth.

Richie is so lost in the kiss he doesn’t register Eddie’s hands reach up to tangle in his curly hair. That is until the shorter man’s grip tightens, tugging just hard enough that Richie gasps in surprise, ending with a low groan deep in his throat. Eddie smiles against his lips in his small victory.

Finally breaking the full daze Richie returns the kiss with vigor, running his tongue inside Eddie’s mouth feeling every inch of him. The hand in his hair loosens and moves to caress down his cheek and jaw pulling a content hum from the taller man. Just when Richie was fully involved and felt the heat building in his stomach Eddie pulled away. Richie attempted to follow his lips only to have a hand on his chest stop him. He opened his eyes, still not entirely sure when he had closed them.

A quiet whine escaped his lips as he tries to follow Eddie as his lips came just slightly out of reach, still feeling the heat of his breath. As Richie tried to get closer he felt Eddie’s left hand rest against his neck, the thumb lightly running over his Adam’s apple, applying just the slightest bit of pressure to keep Richie in place on the wall. One of Richie’s hands leaving the wall in favor to grab onto the other’s shoulder in an attempt to keep his shaking legs from giving out.

Richie is a little dizzy and growing needier every second Eddie ghosts his lips over Richie’s. He tries to ground himself by looking into Eddie’s dark brown eyes but he only gets a second to look before his own roll back in his head with a deep moan as Eddie rubbed his thigh against Richie’s crotch. With a smirk Eddie lurches forward to press more kisses to his neck and jaw, moving up to nip lightly at his jugular before sucking at the same spot. Richie wonders if it’s going to leave a hickey for all of one second before Eddie rubbed his thigh against him again making Richie moan and thrust into the feeling.

Richie was so lost in the feeling he had almost forgotten that only a few minutes ago he was freaking out about Eddie being upset. 

Almost. 

The memory of his spiral was still fresh on his nerves and as much as he wanted to, Richie couldn’t seem to shake that feeling. Against his better judgment, he decided to speak up. “Eds,” another bite to his neck, “shit, oh fuck. E-ddie I need to-” Another grind into his growing erection almost made his knees buckle, “Oh god damn. Spaghetti wait! ”

That’s what does it. Eddie never really liked that nickname so he knew it would get his attention fast. Eddie pulled away, licking over the spot as he goes, and looks at Richie his eyes just slightly unfocused and dark. He doesn’t seem too pleased with that name.

“What is it Richie?” he asked, his voice is rough and husky with arousal. All movement stopped and Eddie loosened his grip on Richie’s shirt, preparing to walk away if need be. It finally dawns on Richie that Eddie stopped not because of the nickname but because Richie asked him to.

“Shit, I just... I am one hundred percent on this crazy makeout session. I mean you don’t really ever just pounce on me like a half starved lion finally finding a gazelle. I mean you probably already did a number on-”

“Richie.”

“Right I’m rambling. It’s just You seemed super off today. I thought you may have been mad? But like I don’t think you're mad now. Unless this is some kind of way to get the anger out. I mean to each their own but I would rather we didn’t do anything if you are angry. So uhhh, are you mad at me?”

Eddie looks a little surprised, then he broke out into a smile and started to laugh. “Oh my god, Richie.” He tried to calm his laughter as Richie’s cheeks grew hot, “Of course I’m not angry at you, dip shit. Well, I guess maybe a little. We were out all day and flirting and teasing then when other people showed up you kept going. You kept getting close running your hands up my back, and at dinner, you kept touching my thigh under the table. It took everything I had just to stay calm for the rest of the day.”

“Wait,” Richie shook his head and swallowing a lump in his throat, ”you were acting off because I turned you on too much?”

Eddie seemed to regain some composure. “Yes. I figured you knew what you were doing otherwise you wouldn’t have kept it up. I figured you were just trying to be a brat and push me to the edge by keeping up your continuous talking. You didn’t know did you?”

“...No?” Richie said as more of a question than an actual response.

“Shit. I thought so you dense fuck.” Eddie replayed sounded slightly dejected, “Really I should have known you do normally just say shit all the time for no reason other than to say it.” Eddie stayed where he was but started to pull his leg out from between Richie’s thighs. Richie, however, realized that he was now very much aroused and almost desperately didn’t want Eddie to take his leg away.

“Eddie wait.” He said a bit too eagerly.

“Mmm.” Eddie seemed to realize this and pressed his leg firmer into Richie’s clothed erection, “Is there something you wanna say, Richie?” The snark was almost dripping off his words and he grinned.

“I uhh well umm.” Richie’s cheeks are on fire now.

“Spit it out,” Eddie emphasized his words by rubbing his thigh to Richie who in turn ground down on it.

“Fuck Eddie.” Richie looked down at Eddie, his eyes were dark and predatory. Richie had hoped Eddie would have gotten the hint but it seems like Richie would have to use his words. “Your little makeout ambush has gotten me pretty stiff in the jeans so if you want to have a god old fashion dong rodeo I’d be fucking happy about it.”

“Stop me if it’s too much.” Eddie purrs as he pulls Richie away from the door and turns him around before smashing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Richie is moaning again, missing the friction against his dick but loving the roughness of their heated makeout. His knees almost buckle beneath him as Eddie slowly walks him backward, pulling away to kiss across Richie’s face to graze his earlobe with his teeth. 

Eddie’s one hand is working under the hem of Richie’s shirt as the other has a grip on the collar. Warm, soft fingers caressing along Richie’s stomach, he groans as he feels dull nails scratching down his sides only to be soothed by light tender touches.

As Richie babbles about how amazing this is he feels Eddie pull away, he barely has time to whine before his shirt is being lifted over his head, and he’s pushed even further back. When Richie’s knees hit the bed there is a few seconds were he panics as he goes down, falling flat on his back against the plush hotel mattress. His glasses going crooked on his face from the fall.

He watched in an aroused daze, adjusting his glasses, as Eddie looked down at him, a dark arousal clouding his normally tender eyes. In one quick movement, he took off his shirt and discarded it with Richies on the floor as he put his knee on the bed right under Richie’s growing erection. Holy shit Richie still couldn’t get over Eddie’s body, under all those simple dad clothes no one would have suspected how toned Eddie was. And with all the tattoos framing him so perfectly, Richie keened just at the sight or Eddie over him. 

He will never get used to those tattoos.

Gently Eddie leaves feather light touches up Richie’s torso and through the slight bushel of hair on his chest. While one hand continued to coax small sounds and praising words out of Richie, the other reached up to lightly run his hand across Richie’s throat without putting pressure on it. Richie closed his eyes for a moment only to feel Eddie leave his throat and roughly grabbed his hair, tilting his head back and to the side forcing his eyes open in surprise. Eddie leaned in close to Richie’s ear, “Do not close your eyes.” he commanded as grazed his teeth over Richie’s ear lobe before biting at his neck.

“Yes, sir. Your wish is my command. How could I say no while you are being so bossy too? I love it when you’re bossy Eds, love it when-” Richie’s rambling was interrupted by his moan from another firm tug at his hair. He worked hard to keep his eyes open.

“Shut up Richie.” Richie promptly shut up.

While Eddie’s hands moved to caress down Richie’s body he left open mouth kisses and nibbles along Richie’s jaw, down his neck, and across his collarbone. His one hand smoothing over his skin back up while the other reached down to palm at his jean covered bulge. Richie rolled his hips into Eddie’s hand desperate for more, even though he was growing more and more uncomfortable in those jeans. Why were his jeans too tight?

Eddie kissed Richie’s chest before taking a nipple into his mouth his teeth lightly grazing the skin as he played with the silver jewelry there and sucked on it. His hand not rubbing mercilessly on Richie’s dick moved up to rub and pinch over the other nipple, playing lightly with the bar across that nipple like is tongue and teeth did with the other. Richie instinctively arched his back desperately, moaning and slightly overwhelmed at the sensation, his hands reaching to run through Eddie’s hair and to grip frantically at the pillow by his head. Working hard to keep his eyes from closing again.

Richie was only vaguely aware of the words spilling from his mouth unfiltered. Quick “so good” and “god, Eds” and “fuck yeah that’s right, don’t stop whatever you are doing. Love it when you’re bossy and take what you want Eds. Fuckin take me all you want Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Jesus Richie you’re lucky I don’t have a gag to shut that mouth of yours for good.” Richie rolled his hips into Eddie’s hand at the thought of being silenced with a ball gag.

As Eddie’s mouth travels lower down Richie’s body, moves away from Richie’s mouth. He used both hands to quickly unfasten the button and zipper and yanked his pants and underwear down, throwing the clothes to the ground with their shirts. Like clockwork, teasing words spill from Richie’s mouth, “Hell yeah, finally. Shit, they were getting so uncomfortable. You sure you don’t want to fold them and the shirt? You are a neat freak you sure you can handle a few wri-,” Richie was interrupted with his own high pitched moan as Eddie took his dick into his mouth, teeth grazing just slightly hard as Eddie’ slowly pulled his head back up.

He sucks down Richie’s cock as far as his throat will let him, fisting the length of the dick that he can’t fit into his mouth and gripping tightly to Richie’s thighs. He swipes his tongue from the base to top, running the tip of his tongue over the slit only to bob his head back down and hollow his cheeks with deep suction. Richie grabbed at the roots of his hair and bucked his hips into Eddie’s hot mouth. His glasses skewed and resting almost at his forehead from rolling his head back. Richie is so lost in the feeling he doesn’t even realize he’s chattering again, “It feels so good, so good, fuck yes, and fuuuuuuck Eds. I’m close, I’m so close.” Then Eddie pulls off his dick with a pop and sits upon his knees. Richie lifts his head to look at him, heavy breathing and red faced he realigns his glasses, “Eds come on!” He whines, “I was so close, that’s not fair you can’t just blue ball me like-”

“Shhhhhh.” Richie stops talking and chews on his lip instead, trying to keep out the needy whines. Eddie moves to sit on the edge of the bed, he grabs Richie by the hair again and leads him off the bed on his knees. Eddie gently goes to remove Richie’s glasses only for him to lean away.

“I want them to stay on.” Richie says quickly, he breath slightly labored, “I-I want to see you.” Eddie smiles at this and places a kiss at the top of his head.

“You better make it a show worth watching.” He purrs into Richie’s hair before leaning back on his hands, “Show me your mouth is good for something.” Richie licks his lips with anticipation and reaches up to undo Eddie’s pants quickly trying to work the button and zipper open. It took a few seconds longer than it should because of his urgency but soon Richie is pulling off Eddie’s pants and underwear freeing his restrained cock.

Eddie’s cock is out, standing at attention only a few inches away from Richie's face. Richie licked his lips and moved forward to lick a long slow stripe up Eddie’s cock with the flat of his tongue. As he moved Eddie grabbed Richie by the roots of his hair with one hand while the other holds his balance. Working his tongue over the slit of Eddie’s cock Richie slowly took in the head and sucked lightly before taking more into his mouth and he bobs up and down.

As Richie slowly bobs his head taking more in with every downstroke he revels in the feeling of it fills his mouth and throbbing against his tongue. Eddie fist in his hair with a soft moan anchoring Richie into his spot, not that he would willingly leave. Richie hollows his cheeks and sucks his cock in and out of his mouth, relaxing his gag reflex to take Eddie all the way to the back of his throat. Eddie’s hands tighten in the black curls as he groans at the feeling, Richie swallows around his dick and hums appreciatively sending low vibrations over Eddie’s cock. With each bob Richie is going deeper and deeper until his nose is brushing against Eddie’s shaved pubic area, the bobs getting faster and rougher.

Richie falls into a rhythm, bobbing, sucking and licking as Eddie leans his head back and throws a leg over Richie’s shoulder. Richie watching Eddie with slightly teary eyes as he sucked harder trying to swallow every bit of precum and spit. Richie’s cock is still rock hard and unattended as he sucks off his lover, he reaches on hand down hoping to be able to stroke himself to completion.

“D-don’t even think about touching yourself, Tozier,” Richie whines around Eddie’s cock pulling out a moan. Even red faced and stumbling over words Richie is still so weak for Eddie’s commands, he moves his hands away and instead reaches up to hold onto Eddie’s thighs.

It didn’t take long for Richie to figure out the signs of Eddie is about to cum, and as Richie glanced his eyes up from his work he saw the signs plain as day. Eddie’s eyes were closed shut, breathing hard past moans, and his free hand was tangled in his own hair. His hips had already started to roll into Richie’s mouth with every bob down, Eddie may not talk much when having sex but Richie knows how to read him. Determination fueled Richie as he sucked harder and bobbed his head even faster, moving his tongue around Eddie’s cock as much as he could. Eddie was moaning and gasping much more as his hand tightened even more in Richie’s and his own hair. With Eddie’s eyes being shut he thought there was no harm in giving his own neglected cock a few strokes.

Richie could hardly hear Eddie’s cursed filled warning over the blood rushing in his ears before he felt hot cum in the back of his throat. With Eddie’s dick still deep in his mouth Richie swallowed as much as he could milking Eddie for all he had. Eddie yanks his head off him, looking down at him with lust filled eyes. Eddie runs one hand under Richie’s chin and lifting his face to lean forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Richie’s swollen lips. Richie moans in the kiss.

“Oh Richie,” Eddie says against his lips, “didn’t I tell you not to touch your dick?” Richie’s eyes widen as he realized he had still been stroking himself after Eddie had told him not to.

“Eds I didn’t- Well I mean I meant to but- I’m sorry Eds I just needed something a-and you can’t expect me to just not jack off while you are sounding and looking so hot I mean-” Richie gasps in pain as Eddie pulls tightly against his hair.

“Stop talking.” Richie looks up at Eddie with begging eyes hoping that whatever punishment is next won’t be terrible. “On the bed,” Eddie orders sternly. “I’m going to ride you.” Richie’s eyes widen, perhaps Eddie was merciful.

Richie doesn’t think he has ever moved that fast in his life. Like a bat out of hell, Richie is off the floor and laying on his back in the bed faster than he can say ‘yes, sir’. Eddie chuckles at his eagerness before settling back on top of him. Eddie kissed back down Richie’s neck, sucking a line of wet bruises downwards before biting at the junction of his neck and shoulders. Richie wondered briefly if he had any high collar shirts to wear for his show tomorrow night or if he should just add a hickey joke to his routine, before Eddie’s thigh brushed against his very sensitive cock.

Richie is extremely hard right now and the way Eddie brushing against him is making Richie thrust into his thigh like a horny teenager. Eddie’s still busy leaving what must be fairly good sized hickies before moving his leg away depriving Richie of any friction.

“Ffff-fuck, Eddie pl-please, I’m dying over here, can I please-” Eddie kisses him roughly, all tongue and teeth, before pulling away.

“After that stunt, you pulled earlier I don’t think you are in the position to beg for anything.” Richie gulps, “Don’t move.” Eddie gets up off the bed to walk over to his bag. The few seconds that Eddie is gone has Richie cold and whimpering on the bed. Worried about making any noise that even resembles the English language, hoping to still get out of this without major punishment

Eddie crawled back onto the bed coaxing Richie to move back until his back was against the headboard, straddling Richie who looked at him intently. Eddie held up the bottle of lube before popping off the cap and pouring a healthy amount onto his fingers. Richie gulped in anticipation. Eddie reached around and slowly slid two fingers past his rim, using Richie to lean his head against as he worked his fingers in and out of himself. 

Richie couldn't help but run his hands over every inch of Eddie he could reach. Up and down his thighs, back and arms, fingers tangling in Eddie’s hair and he watched Eddie fuck himself on his fingers. The sight and sound of Eddie gasping on top of him were almost enough to make him cum right there. 

When Eddie removed his fingers from his ass he reached around to grab a hold of the base of Richie’s cock giving it a few slow pumps. Richie’s eyes rolled back into his head and he bucked into the feeling fully willing to get lost in it. That is before he realizes that Eddie was letting go of his shoulder and leaning back and fumbling with something around Richie’s cock. Eddie clips it around the base of Richie’s dick, and it immediately feels constricting. Richie whines at the realization that he’s not going to cum anytime soon.

It was a cock ring. 

Where did he get a cock ring? 

Why does he have a cock ring? 

“This ok?” Eddie asks, but by the tone of his voice Richie can tell it’s not really a question, “I mean you want to touch your cock so badly,” Eddie leads the tip of Richie’s cock to his ass. “I’ll give it to you, but you will cum when I say you can cum. You ok with that?” Despite it being rhetorical question Richie still decides to dig himself a deeper grave and answers.

“I’m good. I’m fine. Totally fine. Not like I was already about to cum and now I fuckin can’t. Gonna be-” Eddie sank onto Richie’s cock with a groan and Richie’s head hit the headboard with a thud. A silent scream came from his gaped mouth as he white knuckled the comforter of the bed.

Eddie took no time to adjust giving a few experimental grinds of his hips and then pulling off to thrust back down. He repeated the rhythm, setting one that was harsh and fast and just took much for Richie’s overstimulated cock to handle.

Eddie rolled his body and ground his ass down was perfect in the pure sense of the word. Richie could see Eddie’s cock achingly hard and strain against his stomach. Richie bit his lip and moaned at just the sight, grinding his hips up to meet Eddie’s downwards thrusts as best he could with his restricted cock. He loosened his grip on the sheets to reach a shaky hand between them and stroked Eddie’s cock. The strokes were erratic and uneasy because of Richie’s growing desperation but the stroked nonetheless.

“Fuck, Richie, you don’t even know how fucking gorgeous you look.” Eddie moaned, leaning forward to kiss along his face and neck, “I bet you want to cum so badly don’t you? I’ve already edged you this much.” Richie whimpered as a response, all words lost in his haze of need. “What the famous Trashmouth is speechless? So this is what it takes to shut you up? A tight cock ring and a few minutes of edge play?” Eddie pulled at Richie’s hair to get a better angle on his neck, “I’ll have to call the presses about this discovery.” Richie could feel his orgasm rising more and more only to be stopped by the cock ring, it was too much for him to handle. “And to think I wouldn’t even have put the cock ring on you if you had just not touched yourself. You just hand to be a brat didn’t you?” All Richie had in him was to moan in response and involuntarily thrust his hips even harder, something that made the heat inside of Eddie swell. With one well times trust to match Eddie’s grind down Richie had hit Eddie’s prostate causing the smaller man to lean back and moan loudly. “F-fuck!” Eddie cried out, pausing for a second to grind his hips down in little circles.

If Richie wasn’t so painfully desperate he would have considered that a victory, but right now he was losing big as Eddie went back to riding him like he was dying for it. Meanwhile, Richie felt like he was dying even more so than before. Desperate tears started to prick at the back of his eyes.

There was so much heat inside of Richie, so much arousal that he could barely contain it. He rolled his hips up as hard as he could to try and get any kind of relief, but it only left him more aroused and desperate. Eddie only encouraged him to move faster, while they both moaned loudly. 

“Oh, God, Rich, I’m close.” Eddie panted, squeezing his eyes shut. He let out a few open mouthed breaths, his head lolled back. On instinct Richie pumped Eddie’s sensitive dick harder wanting to feel him ride out his orgasm, this pushed Eddie over the edge, “Fuck, I’m gonna-” And that was all that was said before Eddie let out a long moan of, a small bit of cum pulsing onto their stomach’s as his hips slowly stuttered.

Eddie was leaning against Richie’s shoulder gulping in breaths greedily, his cock still buried and desperate deep inside Eddie. Desperately, Richie whines out with tears in on his cheeks, “Please, E-Eds, just lemme-” but before he can even finish, Eddie is pulling Richie out of himself tantalizingly slow. Richie whimpers loudly as Eddie slides off him and laying to Richie’s side.

Shaky but desperate, Richie turns to see Eddie watching him and running a hand closer and closer to his abused cock. Richie can hardly register himself begging, “Eds oh god, please, fuck. What do you want? I’ll fucking do anything just let me cum.” At this point, desperate tears are rolling down Richie’s face as Eddie’s finger feather touch at the base of Richie’s dick just over the cock ring.

Almost instantly his grips Richie tightly and start pumping his cock at a terribly fast pace. Richie grabs at Eddie’s arm and the sheets, moans, and cries falling from his mouth like a symphony. The fucking cock ring is still on his dick and the intensity is well beyond overwhelming, it’s starting to hurt. The words pouring out of Richie's mouth, “E-Eddie, please! Oh, f-fuck stop! Stop it hurts. Just let me cum, please. J-just let me cum!”

“Which is it, Richie?” His pace slows and that’s almost worse than when he was moving too quickly, “Is it stop or let you cum?” Eddie was waiting to see if Richie would use the safe word, his hand almost stops to let Richie give his answer. Before Eddie can stop his hand Richie is blurting out an apology and begging for him to keep going. No safe word tonight, so he picks up the pace and watches as Richie bucks wildly into his hand not knowing if he should follow the hand or try to back away. Eddie runs his finger lightly through Richie’s hair and kisses at his tear-stained cheeks.

Eddie jerks Richie for what feels like forever, driving Richie half mad as he begs until his sounds stop being coherent words. Richie can feel the heat overflowing inside him, he wants to cum so fucking bad but Eddie won’t let him. Richie can feel the hot tears on his face as Eddie kisses them away, he’s sobbing with every raspy breath.

Finally, Eddie reaches up to undo the cock ring, “Cum for me baby.” Eddie squeezes and gives one final pump before undoing the cock ring. As soon as the pressure around his cock is gone, Richie screams out and cums all over himself and Eddie. His orgasm comes in waves, each one crashing with more intensity than the last and he can’t help but thrust deeper into Eddie’s hand as his eyes roll back into his head. He cums harder than he ever has before. As he finally starts to come down from his orgasm he can vaguely hear Eddie saying something and pressing a tender kiss to his lips before he slowly closes his eyes.

* * *

When Richie opens his eyes again his head is laying in Eddie’s lap and Eddie is already in his pajama bottoms. Richie can feel Eddie wiping him down with a warm, damp towel while his other hand ran soothingly in Richie’s hair, his glasses already resting neatly on the nightstand next to a glass of water. 

Richie really would like that water.

Richie’s entire body aches and he shifts with a groan. Eddie notices this and leans forward to press a soft kiss to Richie’s forehead, “You did so good Richie. I love you so much.” he leans back and caresses Richie’s cheek, “That wasn’t too much for you right?” Richie just smiles and shakes his head. 

“It was amazing Eds. Really just- wow I’ve never cum that hard before in my life.” He feels Eddie lay soft kisses over Richie’s cheek, saying gentle words of praise as he finished wiping him down. Eddie moves away for a moment and hands Richie the glass of water on the nightstand that he greedily swallows, “Do you want to wash up or do you want to sleep?”

“If you're giving me the option then I assume you already cleaned me off with that towel and some soap like the clean freak you are so I would like to sleep.” Richie hears a chuckle from Eddie as he finishes the water and puts the empty glass on the nightstand. Eddie moves him further onto the bed and tucks him in before leaving to discard the town. As Richie settles into his sleeping position Eddie collects their clothes and fold them neatly before setting them down on a stray chair. “Told ya. Neat freak.” Richie says with sleep creeping upon him.

With a small chuckle Eddie settles into the bed and pulls up close to Richie, they wrap their arms around each other. Eddie runs soothing circles of Richies back as he drifts off, “You really don’t ever shut up do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reddie fic so it may be OOC but who cares!  
Let them bang!


End file.
